braveandboldfandomcom-20200213-history
Day of the Dark Knight!
Summary * Teaser: Batman is summoned to keep an eye on Guy Gardner even when he angers a K'Vellian Prisoner that was brought in by Kilowog. * Main Plot: After thwarting a prison break at Iron Heights Prison, Batman and Green Arrow are brought to medieval times by Merlin. He brought them there to find Excalibur which will help stop Morgaine le Fey when she overthrows King Arthur. It won't be easy when Morgaine has control of Merlin's slave: Etrigan the Demon. Appearing in "Day of the Dark Knight!" TEASER Featured Characters: * Batman * Guy Gardner (First full appearance) Supporting Characters: * Green Lantern Corps (First appearance) ** Kilowog (First appearance) ** Tomar-Re (First appearance) ** RRU-9-2 (First appearance) ** Katma Tui (First appearance) ** Salakk (First appearance) ** Larvox(First appearance) ** Chaselon (First appearance) ** Arisia (First appearance) ** Medphyll (First appearance) ** Ch'p (First appearance) ** Honnu (First appearance) ** Palaqua (First appearance) ** Grumb (First appearance) ** Galius Zed (First appearance) ** Xax (First appearance) ** Driq(First appearance) ** NautKeLoi (First appearance) ** Apros (First appearance) ** Spol (First appearance) ** Hirunan (First appearance) ** Squagga (First appearance) Villains: * K'vellian (First appearance) Locations: * Oa MAIN EPISODE Featured Characters: * Batman * Green Arrow Supporting Characters: * Jason Blood/Etrigan the Demon(First appearance) * Merlin (First appearance) Villains: * Morgaine Le Fay (First appearance) * Ogres Other Characters: * King Arthur (First appearance) * Knights of the Round Table (First appearance) * Iron Heights Escapees ** Clock King ** Tick ** Tock ** Gorilla Grodd (Human Form) ** Kite Man ** Felix Faust ** Mad Hatter (First appearance) ** Egghead (First appearance) ** Archer (First appearance) ** Bookworm (First appearance) ** Black Widow (First appearance) ** False-Face (First appearance) ** King Tut (First appearance) ** Louie the Lilac (First appearance) ** Ma Parker (First appearance) ** Shame (First appearance) ** Siren (First appearance) ** Zelda the Great (First appearance) Locations: * Earth (21st century) ** United States of America *** Gotham City **** Iron Heights * Earth (5th century) ** England *** Camelot Items: * Trick Arrows * Batarang * Excalibur Vehicles: * Batmobile * Arrow Car Synopsis The episode begins with Batman and Guy Gardner returning a prisoner to the cells on Oa. Batman thinks to himself that the only reason the Green Lanterns asked him to help the corps was because of Guys temper. He is quickly proved right when Guy Gardner soaks another prisoner with his coffee after he was insulted. Unfortunately, liquid causes the prisoner to grow to an enormous size and go on a rampage. The prisoner crashes through the cafeteria and Guy is soon captured and only saved by a dehydration device shot by Batman. A lantern then hands Guy a broom and Batman says that Gardner is cleaning up this mess himself. The main episode then begins with Batman and Green Arrow stopping a prison break from Iron Heights. At the end of the prison break they find that they tied on who knocked out the most prisoners, again. When a lone prisoner appears to make a break for the door Green Arrow and Batman quickly try to stop him so one may come out on top. The prisoner however, blocks there weapons and transports them to 5th century Britain in Camelot home of King Arthur. The prisoner then reveals himself to be Merlin the Magician. He then tells the pair that the enchantress Morgan Le Fay has taken over Camelot but if they can retrieve Excalibur then they will be able to defeat Le Fay. Unfortunately only the one who is worthy can retrieve the sword from the stone and the ancient ruins that Merlin consulted revealed that either Green Arrow or Batman was the one who was worthy. The three then set out to retrieve the sword. Meanwhile, Morgan Le Fay sends Etrigan to keep them from reaching the sword. Etrigan arrives and battles the three with a hoard of supernatural creatures. Batman and Green Arrow continue to banter on who is the better hero and how many creatures they’ve killed. After Etrigan disappears after being hit by a bat grenade and explosive arrow at the same time the group continues on there way. Upon reaching the tower they are faced by a large monster and Merlin says he forgot to mention the ogres that guard the tower to which Green Arrow asks “Ogres? As in plural?”. The two dispose of the ogres fairly quickly but before they can continue to the tower Le Fay appears with Etrigan and transforms Batman into an actual Dark Knight so that he may retrieve the sword for her. Green Arrow then asks why everyone thinks that Batman is the worthy one. While Merlin fights a losing battle against Le Fay, Green Arrow battles Batman but ends up being knocked off the tower the holds the sword. As Morgan leaves Etrigan to finish Merlin off, Batman suddenly turns of Le Fay as he is about to pull the sword out. Merlin reveals that he freed Batman from his enchantment while Morgan had teleported up to the tower. Etrigan is also shown to be free of Morgan’s enchantment freed by Merlin. An enraged Morgan transforms into a large Dragon and attempts to destroy them all, when Batman tries to pulls the sword out of the stone he says it won’t budge. Merlin realizes too late that Batman wasn’t the worthy one. During the fight Merlin and Etrigan are turned to stone and just as Morgan is ready to finish of Batman, Green Arrow appears and saves him by shooting an explosive arrow. However, Green Arrow finds that he can’t pull the sword out of the stone either. Batman then comes to his side and says that the one who is worthy must really be two. They successfully pull the sword out and Batman blocks Morgan’s next blast in the nick of time and hands the sword to Green Arrow who fires a perfect shot at Morgan destroying her and her enchantments. Merlin thanks them both and apologizes to Green Arrow saying that he misjudged him and that King Arthur will no doubt knight them both. The two then immediately start arguing between themselves if the other deserves to be knighted. Fed up with the constant bickering between the two, Merlin transports them back to the future. They admit that maybe they get a bit to carried away with there bantering and since they took Le Fay down together there still tied. The episode ends with Batman and Green Arrow getting news that the bank of Star City has been robbed and Green Arrow bets that his arrow car can get there faster that Batman’s bucket of bolts (the batmobile) Batman responds saying he’s on and the two drive off to stop the heist. Trivia TBA Category:Episodes Category:Season One